Kurapika yang Kesepian
by Raven-DarkBlue
Summary: Kata Kurapika sih gini, "Perasaan sudah belajar serius, tetapi mendapat nilai SATU? Kenapa nggak sekalian nol aja?" Apa yang terjadi?


Namaku Kurapika. Jenis kelaminku bukan wanita. Usiaku segitu. Hobiku melihatmu saat kau membaca tulisan ini (itu tidak mungkin). Tidak ada yang spesial dalam hidupku. Hidupku hanya begitu saja. Tidak menarik. Membosankan. OOC dari aslinya, terlalu AU, bahasanya aneh, cerita tidak jelas, alurnya mungkin tidak ada (mungkin), amanatnya mungkin tidak ada, dan kawan-kawan. Saya sudah memperingatkan! Jadi, kau tertarik untuk membaca? Kau siap memberi saya jitakan setelah membaca ini?

**Kurapika yang Bosan**

_oleh Manusia_

_[seperti biasa disclaimer Hunter x Hunter ada di akhir cerita]_

Baiklah, kalau kau tertarik, tariklah dirimu ke hidupku versi author Manusia. Tetapi jangan menyesal! Kau akan menemukan hal yang membosankan dari hidupku. Kau akan menemukan hal yang tak perlu dibuat cerita. Kau akan...

CUKUP! Argh, pikiranku kenapa jadi begini lagi? Ini pasti karena aku sudah tidak waras. Pasti. Pasti karena...

"Aku bosan belajar. Kenapa juga besok ulangan?"

Aku ingin sekali hidup itu tidak perlu belajar formal seperti ini. Mungkin perlu dan aku tahu dampaknya di masa depan, hanya saja aku malas melakukannya.

Bayangkan saja kau dipaksa mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak kau suka. Sulit, ya? Apalagi akibat ketidaksukaan itu membuatmu merasakan betapa indahnya nilai 50 ke bawah. Bukankah begitu?

Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang tidak lagi. Aku akan berusaha menepis perasaan bosan dengan maksimal. Aku pasti bisa.

"Osu!"

Kedua mataku kembali menyelusuri tiap kata yang terukir jelas di buku cetakku. Otakku berusaha mengingat setiap detailnya. Kedua tanganku, tiap-tiap jarinya, saling berdansa satu sama lain. Err... ini caraku supaya bisa hafal.

Sejam kembali berlalu, rasa semangatku kembali berlalu. Bosan... bosan... bosan kembali menderaku.

"Tidur, ah!"

Aku beranjak dari kursi belajarku. Kurebahkan punggungku di atas permukaan kasur yang empuk. Nyaman sekali, lelahku semakin menguasaiku.

Zzz...

O_o

Semalam telah berlalu. Tokoh utama kita telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoam!"

Kurapika melirik jam yang tertera di dinding. Masih ada waktu 2,5 jam lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Hngg... hari ini ulangannya."

Kurapika berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di sana dia mandi, sikat gigi, BAB, menyalurkan air seni, belajar, dan memakai baju seragam. Dia melakukan itu semua dalam 45 menit. Sebenarnya itu cukup atau kelebihan? Kan ini sudah termasuk BAB dan belajar. Okelah abaikan saja.

Setelah itu, dia menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh buku yang dia pegang ke dalam tasnya. Lalu, dia kembali ke kamar mandi dengan cepat untuk mengambil baju kotornya. Kemudian, dia memasukkan baju kotornya ke tem...

"Kurapika sudah bangun?" Terlihat senyum ramah yang sangat diingatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu!"

Sang ibu merebut baju kotor yang dipegang Kurapika. Dia menyuruh anaknya untuk makan. Kurapika mematuhi perintah ibunya.

Waktu aku paksa percepat. Sekarang, bel sekolah telah berbunyi.

Bunyinya seperti ini, "Teteret tet tet! Bagi yang belum berada di kelas masing-masing, harap CEPAT!" Sebenarnya itu suara kepsek SMA Berburu Hunter. Cukup bagus, kan? (Dibayangkan saja suaranya)

Kurapika yang telah berada di sekolah 15 menit yang lalu menyadari bel telah berbunyi. Dia menutup buku pelajarannya, lalu dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Osu!"

Gon, teman sebelah kiri Kurapika, mendengar 'Osu'-nya Kurapika. Menyadari Kurapika diperhatikan teman sebelah kirinya, dia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Kurapika! Kau siap menghadapi ulangan yang membosankan ini?"

Kurapika menghela nafas. Sejujurnya, dia lebih suka menganggap ulangan ini sebagai ujian. Hmm... maaf author salah ngetik (sengaja), maksudnya dia lebih suka menganggap ulangan ini sebagai cemilan. Kenapa? Karena setiap Kurapika makan cemilan, rasanya santai, menyenangkan, apalagi kalau sudah pedas, rasanya menantang hidup. Abaikan!

Sang guru telah memasuki kelas. Terlihat jelas sang guru sedang membawa setumpuk kertas. Ketua kelas memberi perintah kepada teman-teman sekelasnya untuk berdiri dan dilanjutkan dengan memberi salam. Setelah itu, mereka kembali duduk. Kapan doanya?

Karena ini cerita buatan saya, jadi doanya tidak diperlukan saja supaya cepat. Sang guru dengan tampang killernya membagikan lembaran ulangan ke masing-masing murid. Sebelumnya, sang guru memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal lain di atas meja selain pulpen saja.

"Silakan dikerjakan!" Dengan begitu, ujian dimulai. Seperti yang telah saya duga, Kurapika mengerjakan ulangan dengan santai dan teliti. Tak ada satupun nomor yang diloncat. Semua dikerjakan sesuai urutan.

Gon, teman sebelah kiri Kurapika, telah selesai terlebih dahulu. Melihat waktunya belum habis, Gon gunakan kesempatan ini untuk tidur karena itu perintah sang guru. Begitu pula dengan murid lainnya. Bahkan sampai ada yang mendengkur. :D

Lalu, tibalah bagi Kurapika selesai mengerjakan ulangan. Kurapika teliti lagi, teliti, teliti, dan teliti, memastikan tak ada yang salah.

"Osu!" batinnya.

O_o

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak ulangan dilangsungkan. Hasil ulangan telah jadi. Sang guru memanggil murid-murid satu persatu. Tibalah giliran Kurapika untuk mengambil hasilnya.

"Satu? Nilai saya satu, Guru?" Sang guru mengangguk.

"Hanya kamu saja, yang lain di atas 80. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak belajar, Kurapika?"

"Tapi-tapi... aku mengerjakan semuanya!"

"Ya dan semuanya SALAH, kecuali satu nomor saja."

Dengan sedih, Kurapika kembali ke tempat duduknya. 'Tetangga' sebelahnya, Gon, berusaha menghiburnya.

Kita skip saja. Kurapika pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan hampa. Sang ibu terkejut melihat tingkah Kurapika yang lain dari biasanya.

"Masihkah aku sanggup mendapat nilai lebih baik, Ibu?" Sang ibu memeluk anak kesayangannya. Bagaimana pun nilai anaknya, sang ibu bangga terhadap anaknya.

"Kau telah belajar dengan baik."

"Ta-tapi... nilaiku satu."

"Hah?" Sang ibu terdiam.

"Satu dan itu bukan sepuluh, bukan seratus."

Sang ibu tetap terdiam.

"Bu, kenapa hanya aku yang bernasib tragis? Apa karena ini ulangan PKn?"

Sang ibu tepar.

"IBU!"

O_o

Ulangan lainnya pun tiba. Seiring waktu berjalan, hasilnya dibagikan. Nilai ulanganku terus memburuk sejak saat itu.

"Apa karena aku bosan belajar?" tanyaku pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Dia duduk di bangku Gon yang kosong.

"Kurapika, kupikir kau terlalu belajar dengan serius."

"Maksudmu apa, Kuroro?"

"Kau serius sekali sampai kau lupa dan kau karang sendiri jawabannya."

"AKU TAK MENGARANG! Itu kan semuanya pilihan ganda."

Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya aku ingin benar-benar sendiri, aku malas berdebat dengan siapapun tentang masalah gaya belajarku, nilaiku, dan itu saja. Selain itu, aku siap mendengar dan membicarakannya.

"Aku tahu karena itu aku kemari."

Kuperhatikan Kuroro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas bekalnya.

"Jus kotak! Kesukaanku! Untukku, Kuroro?" kataku sambil merampas minuman itu darinya.

"Yup, satunya lagi untuk Hisoka."

Setelah Kuroro menyebut namanya, aku melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Hisoka, temanku juga, datang ke arahku.

"Hai, Kurapika! Masih depresi?"

"Sialan kau!"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas seakan-akan aku ini hanyalah badut bodoh. Aku tak kuat lagi kalau begini.

"Kurapika, kau mau ke mana?"

Aku ingin pergi, jauh dari mereka, yang ingin semakin menjatuhkan hatiku ke dalam sisi negatif. Maksudku, semakin pundung.

O_o

Ulangan akhir semester pun tiba. Aku telah belajar giat meski masih bosan belajar PKn. Gaya belajarku pun telah berubah menjadi gaya katak dan gaya punggung. Eh, emangnya ini renang, ya?

Saat ini, aku sedang mengerjakan ulangan akhir semester 2 sekalian ulangan naik kelas. Kuperhatikan tiap soal dengan teliti. Kuperhitungkan segala jawabanku agar tak terulangi lagi. Aku juga berusaha menepis rasa bosan yang masih menderaku. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari belajar, apa nggak bosan?

Tenang saja, setelah ini, akan kubalas dendam bosanku ini dengan...

"LIBURAN!" jeritku dalam hati. Yah, sialnya aku malah nggak sabar untuk libur.

"Waktunya selesai!" Aku mengumpulkan lembar jawabku. Kuharap nilaiku minimal 60.

O_o

"Kurapika, ibu sangat bangga! Akhirnya dendam nilai buruk rupamu telah tuntas." Ibuku memeluk rapor erat-erat. Rasanya aku bangga bisa mengalahkan nilai suram sejak kejadian mendapat nilai satu.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, tapi nilai PKn-mu kembali satu. Kenapa itu? Kau masih bosan mempelajari PKn?"

~Berakhir Tak Jelas Saudara-Saudara~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi


End file.
